Locker Room Romance
by FinlayHarper
Summary: George stays after Quidditch Practice to practice his flying but someone else stayed behind but for a different reason...  George/Oliver  One Shot


**Warnings; Slash, Probably some lemons later, nakedness :) **

**Characters; George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; After George stops Oliver's attempt at suicide things begin to grow, feelings are revealed, but can George keep it from Fred?**

* * *

><p>"Fred can't find out about this..." George breathed worriedly, he glanced around almost as if making sure Fred wasn't in view "...He can never know" George made sure they understood.<p>

"Fred won't find out about this" a Scottish accent replied to George "Not unless you want him to he never will" the boy continued "Now kiss me" the boy whispered, letting his warm breath crest George's cheeks. George smiled and obeyed the boy's request. Moving his head forward and connecting there lips in a hot, passionate kiss. An impish grin playing on George's mouth - Fred would never know

_4 Months Previous… _

George wandered into the Gryffindor locker rooms, he slowly took his Quidditch uniform off, ragging it over his head and stuffing it into the locker before him, he could hear the shower thundering down, George frowned. He'd stayed behind for at least an hour alone. Fred had left with the rest of team so he could finish his mammoth amount of homework, which he'd left to last minute.

George had stayed behind an hour to practice his flying. He changed to his school shirt and pants then went to nose in the showers to see who'd been showering for at least a half a hour.

He snuck his head around the wall and saw none other than their captain, George frowned why'd Oliver stayed behind and showered for such a long, long time. He looked at Wood for a while trying not to let his eye line drift towards Oliver's groin.

He then realised what exactly was going on, he ran towards Oliver pushing him out of the steady run of water.

"What are you doing Wood!" George asked as he sat on Oliver's crotch to stop him from standing up. Oliver frowned at him whist spluttering and coughing.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Oliver shouted at him.

"Stopping you from killing yourself, sorry I thought it'd be more appreciated" George shouted at him, Oliver sighed and rest back on his elbows. "Why where you trying to kill yourself?" George asked, Oliver shook his head

"It's stupid, well to everyone but me, but it's stupid George"

"Then why try and kill yourself over it" George said softly,

"I was being stupid" Oliver whispered as George looked down. The shower shut off after successfully making George's shirt see-through. "Please don't kill yourself, we need our Captain" George said

"Oh really? The Captain who can't even take the Gryffindor team to victory?" Oliver said, George frowned.

"We lost one, Oliver, one" George said putting one finger up. "Ol, we've had a good run and we lost our first game, our only game this season, surely this isn't suicide worthy" George tried to reason. Oliver nodded

"I told you it was stupid" Oliver said sighing, George pouted lightly

"Oliver, please don't kill yourself over something like losing a game – especially when it was against Ravenclaw. Come on Oliver" George said determent.]

Oliver sighed and nodded

"If you wouldn't mind, can I stand and you know, get clothed?" Oliver asked as he looked at where George was sitting then at George's torso which was completely visible to Oliver,

"Oh yeah – sorry" George said then stood and helped Oliver up. They walked towards the Locker room, George continuing to dress and Oliver getting clad.

"Thank you, George. Thanks for stopping me doing something stupid" Oliver said as both boys tied their ties.

"It's fine, be thankful I was actually here" George said then chuckled lightly. Oliver looked at him then took a step towards him.

"Thank you" he said then lay a soft kiss on George's lips. "Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>As most of my fan-fictions do starting short and getting longer if liked :) a bit of GeorgeOliver loving :D**


End file.
